Conventionally, the trajectory is calculated based on anatomical structures identified automatically (e.g. with an atlas) combined with a scoring that favours short trajectories (for example, a trajectory having a minimal distance between entry point and target region).
However, this is a theoretical calculation that ignores real-world considerations when placing a trajectory. Examples of this are patient positioning during surgery and aesthetic reasons (e.g. a trajectory entry in a sensitive part of the face). Further, the calculations do not consider current best practice trajectory placement. For example, these approaches ignore the fact that the planned trajectory having the minimum distance between entry point and target region may endanger an organ-at-risk, or that the planned trajectory may not be a straight line which for some applications such as insertion of a relatively rigid biopsy needle or emission of a beam of ionizing treatment radiation along the planned trajectory is essential.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide a method of planning a straight line trajectory for use in a medical procedure which considers both the necessities of the envisaged medical procedure and the positions of organs-at-risk.
Aspects of the present invention, examples and exemplary steps and their embodiments are disclosed in the following. Different advantageous features can be combined in accordance with the invention wherever technically expedient and feasible.